Roster
This is the entire roster for BITW Wrestling, as well as their finishers, whether they're face or heel, and what class their in, for example; World Title, Tag Title, or Cruiserweight. # C-RY (World Title): Sharpshooter, Vertebreaker ''(Back to back double underhook piledriver) (Face) # Marlon Grays (World Title): Pedigree, Alabama Slam (Heel) # Gavin Gold (World Title): Superkick, ''Tackle ''(Spear) (Heel) # Max Danger (Cruiserweight): ''Max Lock ''(Cloverleaf), ''Danger in the Sky (450 kick) (Heel) # Devin Jones (World Title): Sit-out Suplex Slam, Kneeling Boston Crab (Face) # Aaron Starr (World Title): Supernova (Exploder suplex) (Face) # Harry Scott (Cruiserweight): Cross Armbreaker, Roundhouse Kick (Face) # Jake Rogers (World Title): Fisherman Suplex, Discus Forearm (Heel) # Majora Maskara (Cruiserweight): Hurricanrana Driver, 630 Senton (Face) # Edward White (World Title): Backstabber, Boston Crab (Heel) # Jay Dineo (Tag Title): Flapjack (Heel) # Ray Dineo (Tag Title): Full Nelson Slam (Heel) # DJ Williams (Cruiserweight): Frog Splash (Face) # Chuck Payne (World Title): Sit-out Spinebuster, Air Payne (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) (Face) # Brian Young (Cruiserweight): Discus Big Boot (Heel) # Ryan King (World Title): Kiss My Foot (Bicycle Kick), Bow Down (Side Death valley driver) (Heel) # AJ (World Title): Diamond Mine (Spinebuster), Shooting Star Press (Heel) # Jacob Cass (Cruiserweight + Cruiserweight Champion): Superkick, Dragon Sleeper (Face) # Charlie (Tag Title + Tag Team Champion): Rolling cutter (Face) # Havoc (Tag Title + Tag Team Champion): Diving elbow drop (Face) # Alex Cage (Tag Title): Locked in the Cage (Sleeper hold with bodyscissors) (Heel) # Johnny Cage (Tag Title): Locked in the Cage II ''(Cobra Clutch with bodyscissors) (Heel) # Andrew Clinton (Cruiserweight): Modified lifting reverse STO (Heel) # Shawn Adams (Cruiserweight): Double knee facebuster (Face) # Tyler Justice (Cruiserweight): ''Taking Flight ''(Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick), Belly-to-back inverted mat slam (Face) # Austin Styles (World Title): ''Out of Style (Sling blade), Running knee lift (Face) # Jason Cross (Cruiserweight): Face Your Fears (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver), Brainbuster (Face) # John Ryder (Cruiserweight): Rough Ryder (Jumping leg lariat), Lifting inverted DDT (Heel) # Matt Harris (World Title): Front facelock cutter, Surfboard stretch (Face) # Jake Cabal (Cruiserweight): Senton Bomb, Double underhook DDT (Heel) # TJ Bradley (Cruiserweight): Blockbuster (Face) # Adam Young (World Title): Northern Lights Suplex, STF (Heel) # Deadpool (Cruiserweight): Dragon whip, Springboard DDT (Heel) # Eugene (World Title): Ankle Lock, Blue Thunder Bomb (Face) # Sean Nova (Tag Title): Kneeling back-to-belly piledriver, Superkick to a kneeling opponent (Heel) # Alexander Nova (Tag Title): TKO (Fireman's carry cutter) (Heel) # Dutch (Tag Title): Superkick (Face) # Mexi (Tag Title): Mexicutter (Cutter) (Face) # Ben McKenzie (World Title): Running pushing stomp to the head of a bent over opponent (Face) # Suicide (Cruiserweight): Murder Charge (Fireman's carry facebuster), Death Blow (Enzuigiri) (Face) # Mike Ace (World Title): Piledriver, Figure Four Leglock (Heel) # OTP (World Title): Lou Thesz Press (Face) # Jock Samson (World Title): Running Splash (Face) # Dirty Money (World Title): Money Shot ''(Discus clothesline), ''In the Bank (Fireman's carry slam) (Face) # Vinny the Fixxer (World Title): Impaler DDT (Heel) # Tony (Tag Title): Crucifix powerbomb, Hangman's neckbreaker (Heel) # Steve (Tag Title): Turnbuckle powerbomb, Sharpshooter (Heel) # Biggie Biggs (World Title): Belly-to-belly suplex, Big boot (Face) # Breaker Morant (World Title): Total Destruction ''(Double underhook DDT) (Heel) # Mark Mofo (World Title): Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into an elevated neckbreaker (Heel) # Cory Kastle (Cruiserweight): Missile Dropkick, Sit-out rear mat slam (Heel) # Blake Broadway (Cruiserweight): ''That's Showbiz (Inverted double underhook facebuster), Single underhook DDT (Face) # Luca Brazzi (Tag Title): Inverted headlock backbreaker (Heel) # Jimmy Konway (Tag Title): South Philly's Finest Powerbomb (Sitout powerbomb), South Philly's Finest Leg Drop (Diving leg drop) (Heel) # Sam Shields (Tag Title): Superkick, Diving splash (Face) # Chris Rockwell (Tag Title): Superkick, Diving splash (Face) # Magma (Tag Title): Volcanic Explosion ''(Springboard roundhouse), ''Lava Rush (Giant swing) (Face) # Greg Jones (Cruiserweight): Running single leg high knee (Face/Heel) # Ryan Rush (Tag Title): Rush Hour (Moonsault), Package piledriver (Face) # Damien Wayne (World Title): Piledriver (Heel) # Sean Burke (Cruiserweight): Rebound lariat (Heel) # Johnny Thunder (Tag Title): Diving double foot stomp, Thunderstorm (Hangman's facebuster) (Heel) # Antonio Thomas (Tag Title): Cradle belly-to-back inverted mat slam (Heel) # Genesis (Cruiserweight): Termination (Double underhook facebuster), Cloverleaf (Face) # Jeremy Prophet (Tag Title): Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, fallaway slam (Heel) # Nick Shepherd (Tag Title): Double underhook powerbomb (Heel) # Brad Hollister (Cruiserweight): Imploding 450 splash (Face) # Jack Maverick (World Title): Camel clutch, Gorilla press (Heel) # Marcus Bennett (Cruiserweight): Scissors kick, Corkscrew flying forearm smash (Face) # Jin Akira (World Title): Lifting falling inverted DDT, Chokebomb (Heel) # Richard Fox (Tag Title): Ura-nage, Muscle buster (Heel) # Curtis Goldsmith (Tag Title): Olympic slam (Heel) # Randy Ross (Cruiserweight): Handspring cutter (Face) # Tyson Barnett (Cruiserweight): Swinging fisherman's suplex, Double jump moonsault (Heel) # Adrian Scott (World Title): Fireman's carry dropped into a high knee lift (Heel) Category:Superstars